The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a flash memory device including a charge storage structure and a gate, and a method of fabricating the same.
As the integration degree of a semiconductor memory device is improved, the critical dimension of a gate of a flash memory is gradually reduced. There is a limitation in that the electrical resistance of a gate increases as the critical dimension of the gate decreases. Accordingly, many studies are being conducted to overcome the above limitation.